implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth of Pennsylvania (1962: The Apocalypse)
. Commonwealth of Pennsylvania Stats The Common Wealth of Pennsylvania is A Harrisburg based survivor state. It declared independence from the United Sates in 1965. In the 1989 Pennsylvania went to war with a confederation of Mafia dominated city states called the Niagara Coalition . In 1993 Pennsylvania defeated and annexed the Niagara Coalition History Doomsday It was not as bad as in some other states, so the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania was in a bit better position than some of it's rivals. #Plattsburgh Air Force Base (PAFB)- A 250kt ICBM missed and blew up in Onondaga Lake. #Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania-1 x 15kt (did not go off) #Pittsburgh-1 x 15kt (did not go off) #Philadelphia- 1x 15kt and 1x 50kt (The latter did not go off) #Pittsburgh IAP Air Reserve Station- 1x 15kt #Philadelphia Naval Shipyard-1x 20kt PostDoomsy In the aftermath of doomsday a lot of people were left in shock. David Lawrence ,the Governor of Pennsylvania was so shocked by doomsday that, he had a heart attack and died. Lt Governor John Davis declared himself dictator of the Harrisburg area but promised to restore democracy by the end of 1973.The rest of Pennsylvania was ruled by regional governments, many of which swore loyalty to Harrisburg and promised to reunite with it as soon as it was feasible. The Reign of John Davis Most of the Harrisburg Area's citizens reluctantly accepted Davis declaration of martial as necessary for survival. A few people were afiarid that Davis would be a tyrant and would neaver give up his absolute power. However, Davis turn out to be a firm but fair leader. Davis's promise of restoring democracy came true in 1968. Davis surpised many people by not accepting the Democartic party's candidacy for the office president. Instead the Democarts candidate was James Quigley. Quigley ended up losing to republican Herman Schneebel. The republicans also won most of the seats in the senate during the election of 68 .However, the Democrats did win a majority of seats in the House of Representatives. The Schneebel Administration When Schneebel first became president of Pennsylvania he was techainlly only president of part of southern Pennsylvania.In 1971 the regional governments based in Allentown and Altoona were reintegrated with Harrisburg. In 1973 The regional governments based in Williams Port and Scranton agreed to join the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania if the captail was moved to a more centralized location. In 1978 the goverment or Pensyvania fhinshed moving to HappyValley (formerly State College). At the end of Schneebel's second term their the Eire based Appalachian republic was the only part of Pennsylvania not to reunite with the rest of the Commonwealth. The Schneebel was marked by peace and trade deals with New England , Carolina and the various Ohio rump States Bill Goodling's Term. Schneebel was susceed by Bill Goodling as President of Pensyvania. Goodling was unable to win an second term. because a reporter at the Centre Daily Times wrote a story revealing that the president embezzled money from the state Treasury. Apart from the embezzlement scandal the Goodling administration is best know for its' scussefull education policy Presdient Craley Due to the embezzlement scandel bill Goodling Nathaniel Craley. Presdient crawely is well for succesfull hiighway repair project and rural electrication porjects.He also signed a trade with ohio in 1982. Pensyvania realtions with the increassly gangster dominated Niagara Coalition started deteriorating, during the Craley adminastation The McDade Years Joseph M McDade won the eceltion of 1989. McDade was know for being pro gun and anit aborabtion. Shortly afte taking his the mafia controled Nigira collation indaved the Appalcian repulic and the city states of Elmaira and Binghampton. After a few months of debt in congress Pensyvania declared war on Niragara.Pensyvania was added in the war by Canada and Upstate Newyork In May 1990 Nigagra captured Eire. In 1993 the Nigra Colalation was deafed by Pesyvaina and it's allies. After the end of the war the badly damaged Appallaican republic and the City states of Elmaira and Binghampton decided to join Pesyvania. Most of nirgara New York terriorty was given to Pensyvaina withe expection of Syracuse which was given to Upstate Newyork. Niagara's Ontiroa territory was given back to Canada Persidencey of Mark Singel The eceltion of 1996 was won by Mark Singel. The Singel adimanstion was fairly uneventaful.The bigest events of Singel's term werre teriosit attacks caused by the mobesters who ust to run the Niagra Collation. The pro choice Singel was known for butting head with pro life republicans the term of Bob Cascey jr The next president of pensyvania. President cassey had trouble getting a long with congress. He is also repsoable for a failed healthcare rerform program. His bigest failuire was his inpet handling of incressly voilent terrist attacks and rissing crime rates. Present Due to the increasling unstable national security situcation TomMarino deafted Bob Cassey by running on a tough crime an terrorism platform. during the Marino administration great strides made in increasing national scerutiy. Hower this security was achived at the cost of freedom of speach and overly intense crack downs on suppected teroist. these tactis were unpopular with many poeple including meamber of Marino's onw party. In may 2013 a whistle blower in mainro's staff leaked information to the media revelaing that mairno was secretly stage a fake terrorist attack to gain more support for anti terrorism policies. Marino and VP were and the speaker of house Charels Dent became president. The president Dent sofen the harsh policies of the Marino adminastion.President is also a suporter of Transforning the the East American allince into a federall republic all the Fedeation of Eastern American. . First contact It was made with explores from New England in 1967. Explores from Forgottonia and United Republic of Kansas rived in 1968 It was soon then made with explores from Carolina and the West Texas in 1969. During the 1970’s the governments of the various Ohio remnant states sent out explorers and traders into the former states of Kentucky, Indiana, Pennsylvania and West Virginia. Emissaries from the Socialist Republic of the North Star and East Texas arrived in 1980 and a Pennsylvanian explorer opened friendly relations with the Spokane Republic and Corpus Christie in 1981. Economy Trade between Ohio, New England, Pennsylvania, Upstate New York, Canada , Ireland ,Venezuela,Brazil,and Carolina has been flourishing since 2010. Steel Pennsylvania used to be one of the main centers of steel production in the US. The industry took a hit on doomsday when Pittsburg was nuked. Still Pennsylvania does manufacture a good amount of steel. The largest firm is Bethlehem steelCoalition Steel the former national steel corporation of the Nigeria coalition is also a major steel company is Pennsylvania . Other firms include Jersey Shore steel, Lukens Steel Company and Lehigh Structural Steel Company. Automotive Pensyvania has a small automotive industry. It largest automotive company is Company is the Commonwealth auto corporation . Commonwealth's produces eccomny cars under the bell name and the Xanadu luxury car line Commonweal Cameras In 1981 Sylvania Electronic Products started producing cameras.. Kodak survived the apocalypse but they were taken over by the Rochester mob in the 70’s. After, Pennsylvania conquered the Nigeria Coalition in 1992, they started a program confiscating mob business asset like Kodak. Kodak is a lot smaller then it use to be. A few start camera companies formed in the mid 80’s One of these companies, Neo-Image invented an instant camera in 2000. Neo image also make normal cameras, disposable cameras and stereographic cameras Ansco of Binghampton is also a major camera company Food Pensyvaina’s largest food company is the Hershey Foods Corporationdoomsday Hershey Foods Corporation was America largest chocolate company. After doomsday do to a ceaseation of cocoa imports Hershey had to move into processing non chocolate food. Hershey started making chocolate again after Penysavaina started trade with Venezuela, Colombia and Brazil in the mid 90’s. today Hershey candy division is the second largest chocolate maker after the Wilbur chocolate company. Hershey’s biggest rival In te United Food corporation. It was formed out of a merger of Snyder ,Boyer candies, Atreat beaverages and several smaller food processors Firearms Pensyvania has small firearm industry. The industry began in the late 70's when machine shops started manufating curd guns and ammunation. The pensyvaninia fire arme industry got a boost when the city of Ithaca the home of the Ithaca gun company joined the commonwealth. Today the Ithaca Gun comany is the largest gun comapny in Pensyvania. . Tourism Pensyvania has several amusment parks including BoyerTown Hessaey Park,Connetlake Park d Seabreeze park and Eldridge park. the ponces moutains are home to great hiking, ski runs camgrounds and the only cassino in pensyvaia Electronics The commonwealth of Pennsylvania has one the largest electronics industry in the former US. The nations largest firm is Sylvania Electric Product. Sylvania biggest compactor is Philco. WestingHouse also survived Doomsday, but it moved it headquarters to Mansfield Ohio in 1986 The Nigeria electronics company was a company that the Nigeria Mob used to control local electronics. The factories that used to belong to Philco, Sylvania Electric product and General Eleatic were given back to their old owners. The remaining plants were bought out by a small startup firm called Ace Electronics. Ace also bought an old RCA Plant in Lancaster Textile Pennsylvania has a healthy textile industry. The major textile centersof Pennsylvania are are Allentown Utica, Rochester, and Eire. Toys Pennsylvania has a modest toy industry. The 3 main companies are Hubley Manufacturing Company, All Joy Products, and Rainbow Toys. Rainbow Toys is the successor to the Crayola company. In 2001, All Joy Products teamed up with Neo Image to make the Peekaboo stereograph toy. shoes Their are 4 major shoe companies in Pennsylvania. They are Golo Footwear of Dummore, Lake Side shoes of Eire, Eby Shoe Corporation,of Ephrata and the Endicott Johnson Corporation of Binghampton. Pensyvania is also home to many small cobbler shops. Plastic Eire Pennsylvania is the second largest center of plastics manufacturing in the former US after Akron Ohio. Servearal Akron plastic have invested heavily in Eire Engry Pennsylvania has a modest energy sector. the city of Scranton is the center of it's coal mining industry. Northwestern Pennsylvania is home to some oil wells. Northwest Pennsylvania doesn't produce as much oil as it did in the 19th century but the remaining reverses are a still great boon to the commonwealth. Pennsylvania started importing Oil from Venezuela in the mid 90's Other Pennsylvania's has farm and mining machine industry dominated by Joy machine corporation and the New Holland Machine Company. There is a furniture industry based in york county It brewing industry is dominated by yuengling,Lion, Straub Brewer, the ReadingNeuweiler brewing company and Niagara breweries Millatary Army Pensyvania has a large army. they also have a decent fleet of tanks and ammor cars Navy Pensyvania has a small navy of 2 battelships and 3 support veshiles Airforce Pensylvania has 8 cargo planes , 19 attack planes, 17 fighter planes 11 bombers planes and 37 helicopters. Ohio’s air fleet is a mix of old per doomsday aircraft and planes built by Wright Aerospace Goverment Pensyvania is a fully functioning democracy. The president has unlimited terms but he can not spend more then 2 in a row. The commonwealth congress is domanited by the the Republicans and the democrats. Other include parties with sets in the commonwealth congress are the 7 Freedom Party(the freedom is a libertarian like political party) and the 5 seat Nature Party.The New Union Party was once an upcoming political party. Their platform centered on rebuilding the United States. At its peak the New Union Party had 12 seats in the Commonwealth Congress. The New Union Party was sharply criticized by several prominent Carolinian politicians. In 2007 the leader of the New Union Party went on an intense anti Carolinian rant. He called them a bunch of stuck up racist neo confederates who are too proud to acknowledge all the benefits they received from the former United States. This rant seriously damaged Pennsylvania Carolina relations. Many members of the New Union Party have since jumped ship to the Republican Party. Others have joined the Democrats. Currently, the New Union Party has only 3 seats in the Commonwealth Congress. International Relation Pennsylvanian has very close relations the Federation of Indiana and Illinois, Ohio, New England, Canada, Up State New York and Chesapeake. They formed the East American Alliance in 2002. They are also on good terms with Michigan, Carolina, Mississippi, Venezuela, Ireland and Brazil. Sports The #1 sport in Pensylvania is Baseball Transportion Roads Penslyvania was home to the Penslyvania turnpike the worlds first acess controled highway.The turnpike and the rest of Pensyvania highway underwent a mass repair project in 1982. Highsways are not popular mode of transporation as railways but th use roads is increaslly becomeing more widespread Train Trains are the most commonly used mode of long distance transportation in Pennsylvanian. The government of Pennsylvania reopened the Penn Central Railway in 1976 water Pensavania has no seacost but they rent port fallacites form the federation of the chessapeak in Altalatic city. Sailboats and aloachal motor boas are a common site on the rivers of Pensyvania. there are also a few steamboats and Petroleuma motor boats. The city of erie is pensyvaina's center of ship buliding. Air KeyStone Airlines is the flag carrier of Pensylvania. Keystone's fleet conists of 8 planes. Half of theam are predoomsday relics, the other half were produced by the Ohio based Wright AeroSpace. Healthcare Skin, lung and thyroid cancers have not been a big problem since 1978. Pennsylvania has small pharmaceutical industry. It is dependent on aid from Ohio and New England. The main Pennsylvania Pharmaceutical firm is the Lancaster Keystone Pharmaceutical. Their falicites included the old Lancaster labs. Agraculture Pensyvania has a decent healthly aquaculture sector. dairy is the largest idustry in the sector. other crops include soy, corn, oats, potatoes sweet potatoes grapes and apples. [[Category:Economy] Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Military Category:Goverment Category:USA Category:American Alliance Category:Cold War Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:North America Category:Republic Category:Healthcare Category:Aircraft Category:Sports Category:Navy Category:Agriculture Category:Railways Category:Transport Category:Army Category:Pennsylvania Category:Northeastern USA